She Gets What She Wants
by BellaTonks
Summary: Rosalie, princess of Volterra, is cruel, vindictive, selfish and always gets what she wants and what she wants is Emmett, the humble and lonely stable boy. Will he melt the princess' icy heart or die trying? Story of two star-crossed lovers. AU/AH OOC.
1. She Gets What She Wants

**I hope you guys like this one. This is my first Rose/Em story, so please give it a chance and tell me what you think. It's a fluff/lime/lemon, whichever, I don't really know how to categorize this one really. **

**As per usual, I own nothing!

* * *

  
**

She Gets What She Wants

Judgment day, today his fate would be decided, today would either be the day of his wedding or the day of his death. Neither mattered to him anymore, either one would bring him despair; both initially meant emanate death.

He sat in his lonely prison cell, reliving memories past, memories of happier times. The more he reflected upon them, the more heartbroken he became.

How had things come to this? He was a mere stable boy, trying to earn his keep, a servant to the lord and land. He was simple and humble, never had dreams of grandeur. Many would describe him as charismatic, admirable, and a good kind-hearted soul; an innocent.

So, how exactly does a good, _innocent_ man find himself locked up in a dark, gloomy cell?

What exactly is this man's crime?

Love.

That's right … love.

He fell in love. From the very moment he laid eyes on her, upon looking on the beautiful golden hair goddess reincarnated into human form, this … angel, he felt Cupid's arrow pierce his heart and caused it to swell uncontrollably until it pained him. It was not a terrible pain, but it still ached. He never paid mind to his heart, and now, it made itself known to whenever _he_ was in her presence.

The princess.

She was the most beautiful, the most glorious and the most coveted woman in all the kingdom of Volterra. She was also the most vain, tenacious, and selfish woman in all the land. She was well aware of her incomparable beauty and flaunted it so. She was her father's pride and joy, and heiress to the throne of Volterra. And as such, she always got what she wanted and what she wanted was the very handsome stable boy, Emmett.

At first glance, it was merely lust that attracted the princess to the humble stable boy. He was handsome, well built, and had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. But, as the time rolled pass a new, foreign emotion began to overtake the princess.

In the beginning, she treated Emmett as any other servant, as a low-life peasant, someone beneath her. Emmett had been instructed by the king to give his daughter, Rosalie, riding lessons. Her sour attitude did not faze Emmett and that so irritated the princess. She could not understand why he never reacted to her insults; he only kept smiling at her.

Over the course of their lessons, their interactions became more pleasant. Her verbal abuse became very minimal, to the point that they were more playful than insulting. Emmett no longer saw her as the as the cynical, spoiled princess that everyone perceived her to be. Every day they had spent together, Emmett's love for her grew more and more. And every day, after a little over a month, they became closer and closer until one day …

"_Excellent, your majesty," Emmett praised the princess. "You are doing fantastic. Now, bring her to a halt."_

_Princess Rosalie gently pulled on the reins and halted her position has instructed. The horse treaded in place. _

"_Bring the horse about face."_

_She again gently tugged on the left rein effectively turning the horse in Emmett's direction. She was on the other side of the field by this point, so Emmett had to shout his instructions at her. _

"_Now, if you please your majesty, I have set a small course made up of several obstacles consisting of ditches, small puddles, and a few logs. I think you are ready to run this course and test your skills of hurtling and jumping," he instructed._

"_You want me to what? Princesses _do not _hurtle nor jump," she shouted at him. _

"_I am merely carrying your father's orders, to teach you how to ride a horse well. So part of your instruction is to know how to jump obstacles," he said as he continued to plead with her._

"_And when am I ever going to find myself in the need to jump over logs?" She argued._

_Emmett let out an exasperated sigh. "You never know your highness, one day Your Grace maybe in the woods being chased by bandits or such and need to escape."_

"_Are you threatening to kidnap me?" She accused._

"_No," he said quickly. "Of course not, my princess."_

_Rosalie couldn't quite understand the thrill that coursed through her body when Emmett called her 'my princess,' but quickly banished that feeling and instead concentrated at the task in hand. She still couldn't believe he was asking her of this. She knew that she could easily refuse him and it wouldn't be a big deal, she _always_ got her way. But from Emmett's earlier praises she felt an uncanny desire to impress him._

"_W-well … what if I fall?"She said someone nervously. "I could get hurt. Or worse, my hair will get all dirty and wet."_

_Emmett couldn't help but chuckle at the princess' ranting._

"_It's not funny, you overgrown lug head!" She shouted angrily._

"_Her majesty really needs to sort out her priorities," he smiled widely at her. "You'll do fine. I have absolute faith in you."_

_The princess looked at him for a long moment, completely locked on to his smile and words of encouragement. His smile … he had one of the most infectious smiles, almost child-like and every time it caused her cheeks to redden and her knees to grow weak. Everything about the stable boy made her insides melt. From his gorgeous black curls to his jolly good nature to his very muscular body that made every girl swoon. The princess was not at all oblivious, she knew of the many admirers that Emmett had. Occasionally, she would hear many of the female servants in the palace whisper to each other their thoughts of Emmett, how he would make the perfect husband and father. Her majesty in turn would belittle every servant girl that had ever made a comment of her stable boy more so than usual. _

_Wait a tick … her stable boy? _

_Yes, Emmett was her stable boy. Emmett was hers. Because she gets what she wants, she wanted him; she wanted his body, his perfectly sculpted body. She wanted to feel his strong arms embrace her tightly to his manly chest. She wanted to feel his large, calloused hands caressing every inch of her heated flesh. She wanted to kiss his lips, to run her fingers through his short dark curls. To run her nails across his broad shoulders as he passionately kissed the swell of her breasts. _

_More than that, she wanted that child-like smile to be hers and only hers. She wanted his praises to be for her and her alone. She wanted his affection, his love and… his heart. He was the perfect lover, the perfect husband, the perfect father, the perfect man. The princess craved all those things of Emmett. He was in fact the first man she had ever had felt those urges with. She imagined being his wife, she as Queen and he as her King; their children, a son who looked identical to his father and a daughter as beautiful as her. She knew in the long run when she would marry a nobleman, such duties were expected of her, but it was an obligation. This … this was a desire; it would be an obligation that she would willingly concede to. _

_But she knew it could never be. She was a princess after all and he was a lowly servant. Her father would never allow such a union. But she didn't care, she wanted him and she would have him in any way possible. _

_She was pulled out of her musing and revelation by the clearing of a throat. _

"_If her majesty is too scared and does not wish to continue, it would be quite alright," Emmett mocked._

_She gave him a menacing stare, but upon looking at his dimple smile, again the need to please him overtook the princess. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She glanced once more at Emmett then set her focus on the course before her and gave the horse a quick whip on the side, "Hiya," she shouted as the horse galloped forward._

_Emmett watched as the princess maneuvered the horse through the small obstacles flawlessly. She was a natural. He was entranced by the princess' elegance, her grace. Every lesson with the princess had been absolute torture for him, but he had looked forward to them every single day. Just being in her presence was beyond more than he deserved, every moment spent with her was a gift, a reward. _

_At first, things had been difficult with her constant bickering and whining and insults. He knew of the princess' rotten mannerisms, but there was something about her (aside from her beauty) that made him see pass the ruthless attitude. Something in her sparkling blue eyes, the way she would look at him and momentarily seemed to be elsewhere. He couldn't be sure, but almost as if she became lost when _he_ was in her presence. Which raised an interesting question, did she desire him as he did her?_

_Of course she didn't. She was a princess and he was but a stable boy. She would never see him as anything but that. She was destined for greatness, to live the life of royalty, marry a king. The very idea of her wanting him was absurd. There was nothing he could offer her except his love and a life of poverty and even he had enough common sense to know that she would never give up her birth right. Not that any of that really mattered, it wasn't as if she returned his affection. _

_She was coming up on the last jump and made it over effortlessly. He smiled proudly at her accomplishment as she made her way to him. She too had a triumphant smile upon her glorious face which that within itself was reason for Emmett to be smiling. She hardly ever smiled, he thought it was impossible for her to smile, but whether or not she realized it she would do it every now and then whenever they were together. It gave him a sense of pride, of honor that she only did so in his company. _

_When she finally reached him, they were still smiling at each other._

"_Well done, your highness," he congratulated her. "I knew you could do it."_

"_Of course I could," she said in a smug tone with her chin held high. "I can do anything."_

"_There is no doubt about that, my princess," he agreed while offering another smile. She stared down at him and once again felt the heat spread across her face. Their eyes locked with one another, neither could pull away and neither really wanted to. Not until the horse whined were the able to break their connection. _

_Emmett looked to the front of the horse and nervously brought his hand to massage the back of its neck while the princess looked straight ahead. _

"_Er … I think that is enough for today's lesson," he cleared his throat as the princess nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow we can continue on … maybe take a quick ride through the woods."_

"_That will be just fine," she said while still looking straight ahead._

_Emmett grabbed the front of the horse's reins and led the princess to the stables as he always did. It was a short walk to the stables and once inside he guided the horse into its stall. He tied it up and walked over to the side to help the princess dismount. She carefully threw her right leg over the side and slowly slid down into Emmett's awaiting arms. Once her feet touched the ground, she looked up into his smoldering ebony eyes. She stood there trapped in the moment, trapped between man and beast; he had his large hands around her slim waist as she held onto his big and strong arms. _

_They had had many moments such as these in the past, but they were either interrupted or one of them would abruptly pull away. But in this very moment, nothing stood in their way, no one to walk in on them and, all logical thought abandoned. They would let their desire for each other over take them and they took one final glance at each before their eyes settled on each other's lips, they declared their unspoken need for one another. He tightened his grip around her waist before pulling her to his chest as she urgently brought her hands to the back of his head, theirs lips crashed together greedily. Their kiss was filled with so much fire and desire, but as intense as it was, there was also passion and love behind it as well. Emmett began to run his hands up and down her back just as Rosalie ran her fingers through his soft dark curls. She was as delicate and tender as he had always imagined she would feel in his arms and he was strong and passionate as she had envisioned him to be._

_Neither wanted to break away, neither wanted to let the other go, to let this blissful moment end, but the unfortunate need to breath interrupted them. He lightly loosened his grip on the princess as their kiss slowly subsided to tiny, loveable kisses. They simultaneously let out a content sigh, his forehead rested against hers, their eyes closed in delight. It wasn't until the princess whispered his name that it dawned on them what had just happened. Emmett lifted his head and looked intently and almost fearfully into her eyes, though she still remained in his arms. _

"_My princess," he sounded apologetic. "I did not mean to … it was not my place to. Please … forgive my barbaric behavior."_

_He started to pull away, but the princess held on firmly._

"_Do you regret kissing me, Emmett?" She asked with a slight sadness, but also anger in her voice._

_Emmett was taken aback by her question. Did he regret kissing her? Of course he didn't. But that wasn't exactly what shocked him, what shocked him were a number of things. First that she had called him by his name. She never addressed him by name. She always referred to him as 'Stable Boy' or 'You there'. It was what had brought him out of his musing after their kiss. And secondly, the hint of sadness in her voice, almost as if she feared _he_ would reject _her_. Which left an even more baffling question, does she possibly desire him as he did her? Judging by the look in her sad eyes, that answer was clear as crystal, yes, yes she did._

"_No, no your highness," he sighed. "I could never bring myself to regret it, but this …" he motioned their embrace, "could never be. As much as I would like otherwise, it cannot be."_

"_But I _want_ to be with you, Emmett," she pleaded. "I want nothing more than to be with you. Please, we don't have to let anyone know. It could be just us, our own little secret."_

_He could not believe what she was asking. She wanted to hide their love as if it were something to be ashamed of. Of course she would be ashamed of him, he was nothing compared to her. _

"_It's not that I am ashamed of you, Emmett," shocking him completely. That was what he had been thinking. She knew it; she knew the way he thought. She was well aware of his prideful nature, his kind heart. He was a good man, how could she be ashamed of him? "I know what I am asking is beyond fair, but I see no other way. I want to be with you anyway I can. I don't ever want to be without you. Please, Emmett."_

_The sincerity in her eyes were undeniable, she really did want to be with him. But could he ever really deny her, not that he wanted to, but she was in fact the princess. She could easily have him imprisoned for life for going against her wishes. But he didn't want to think about that fact; he wanted to believe that she would never be that vindictive and that she genuinely cared for him. At the moment, her face revealed nothing but care and desire._

_He knew he couldn't deny her, she always gets what she wants and miraculously she wanted him. His worried face widened into a cheerful smile which in turn always brought a smile onto the princess' face. _

"_That's a good boy," she chuckled and reached up to place her lips upon his which he so welcomed._

From then on they would meet in secret, in the stable before and after the lessons, during their lessons while riding into the woods, behind dark corridors of the palace, anywhere away from prying eyes. They were always stolen moments, where they would share light touches and meaningful kisses, but never more.

Though, every now and then, like any other secret affairs, they would have their little disputes, mostly from the princess' end. Because no one knew of their affair, the other servant girls constantly continued to talk about her Emmett, her stable boy. The princess would frequently catch Emmett talking animatedly to them, which enraged the princess pass the point of jealousy. Rosalie would yell and scream at the girls and sometimes even have them banished from the palace. He would of course console her and reassure her that he only wanted her and her alone. He always made her feel tranquil, always lightened her mood, she eventually halted her hysterics every time a girl would talk to him, but it still didn't stop the anger that coursed through her body.

She kept good with her promise because she wanted to make him happy and he always seemed to reward her with more kisses if she behaved herself. But that promise was becoming exceedingly more difficult when a new servant girl came to work at the palace. Her name was Heidi. She was pretty for a peasant, tall, long dark hair and very easy on the eyes and her eyes were set on Emmett. There were many times that she would catch her talking to her Emmett and every time her blood would boil, but she held it in until finally she had had enough.

_The princess was walking along the field on her way to the stables for her 'riding lesson' that she no longer needed, now they were an excuse for their rendezvous, but her father didn't need to know that. As she came to the entrance, she heard someone giggling and then the sound of a man's voice; Emmett's voice._

"_It's true," he said. "I used to be this small, lumpy kid with long curls that everyone made fun of."_

_He never told her any of those stories. Why was he telling her? _

"_Oh, Emmy," she laughed. "You're such a goof."_

_Emmy! Who did she think she was? Rosalie stuck her head to glare at her without making her presence known. _

"_I can't see you as a tubby kid," she said as she moved closer to him. "I mean look at you now, you are anything but _small_," her voice dropped to a sultry tone as she raised her hand to lightly place it on Emmett's chest. Emmett nervously stepped back from her touch just as Rosalie had heard enough of the foul temptress. _

"_You there, girl," Rosalie said menacingly. _

"_Yes, your highness." Heidi ducked her head._

"_What are you doing in here?" she said icily._

"_I was just on a break, your majesty," she offered._

"_A break?" she repeated mockingly. "Peasants don't take breaks, not until the end of the day and even then you are always at my service. Get back to work and don't ever let me catch you taking anymore _breaks_," she turned to look in Emmett's direction, "ever again. Is that understood?"_

_Though it was not really implied, Emmett understood the double meaning in the princess' orders. He almost felt a sense of pride by the princess' obvious jealousy, but couldn't help feel sorry for Heidi. He was well aware of Heidi's affections, but he let her know plenty of times that he did not desire her. He had eyes only for his princess. _

"_Yes, my lady," Heidi said timidly. _

"_Good," she said. "Now leave."_

_Heidi curtsied really quickly and scurried off. All the while Rosalie never took her glare away from Emmett. There was an uncomfortable silence in the atmosphere. Unable to withstand it and unable to bear the thought of displeasing his princess, he offered his apologies._

"_My princess," he started but was cut off by her hand lifting to silence him._

"_No, I don't want to hear it," she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down, trying to hold back the unexplained tears that were threatening to pour out. _

_Not skipping a beat, Emmett took notice of her expression and quickly took her into his embrace. She did not fight him; instead let the tears cascade down her flawless cheeks. It pained him very much to hear his princess in tears. He only ever wanted tears of joy from her._

"_Shh, my love," he comforted her as he gently caressed her back and patted her head lightly. "It's alright. There is nothing to cry about. I am here and will always be here for as long as you wish it."_

_She continued lightly sobbing into his shirt, every so often tightening her grip on him. After a moment, she sniffed and looked up at him. His eyes were filled with concern, worry, and love. Love for her. She wanted his love; she wanted all of his love and she was tired of waiting. _

"_Emmett," she said throatily._

"_Yes, my princess," he kissed her temple._

_She sniffed once more. "Do you love me, Emmett?"_

"_With all of my heart," he answered immediately._

_He leaned in to place a delicate kiss upon his princess' luscious lips. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling that he felt every time their lips met. Her lips molded perfectly to his and they moved perfectly in sync with one another. Her plump red lips always tasted of sweet cherries. He could never get enough. _

_She pulled away slightly and whispered against his lips. "Show me," she breathed. "Show me how much you love me."_

_Emmett immediately tensed up, unsure if he had heard her correctly. She kept lightly kissing his lips and his jaw. He was stunned silent, she couldn't possibly mean that she wanted him in that way, could she? He never in a million years would have thought that the princess desired him in that way, he never in a million years thought that their relationship would escalate to more than just stolen kisses. No, he couldn't, yes he wanted to, but they couldn't. Their relationship was complicated enough as to add physical intimacy to the mix. _

_But she wasn't asking, she was requesting he demonstrate how much he loved her. He had answered her previously question with ease. He did love her, more than anything in the world, more than his own life. But his answer didn't seem to be enough to satisfy her, she wanted more._

"_Please, Emmett," she pleaded. "I want to feel your love for me. I want to show you what you mean to me, what you do to me." _

_Her pleads were not helping his resolve. He could not allow her to keep up with her antics. He took a hold of her hands gently and took a small step back._

"_My princess," he sighed. "We cannot … we mustn't let this go any further than it already has. I'm sorry."_

_She felt her heart break, shatter into a million pieces. She had always gotten what she wanted, never been rejected in her entire life. It hurt, it hurt badly. He did not want her, either because she was the princess or simply because he did not desire her in that way. But how could any man not desire her, she knew she was beautiful. If she were some peasant girl this wouldn't be a problem. _

_She felt the pool of tears fall down her face once more. _

"_You … you don't … want me," she hiccupped._

"_No … that's not—" he started to say, but the princess continued on._

_She took in an angry breath, "I bet if I were _Heidi_, you would not be saying 'No' to me!"_

"_No, my love," he said exasperatedly. "I want nothing more than to be with you." He took her into his arms once more. "I want to make sweet passionate love to you, to kiss every inch of your silky skin, to whisper words of my undying love to you while I bring you to the brinks of ecstasy and keep you there for as long as you want and to be with you every step of the way. I want all of that, but only if it's with you."_

"_No one will ever find out, Emmett. No one will ever know, just as no one knows of us now." She reached up capturing his lips in a searing kiss which he yields to. "Please," she kisses him again. "Please," another kiss._

_Unable to deny her once more he relents. He presses her tightly to his body, all rational thought gone only to be replaced with immeasurable lust and desire. They continued to grab at each other greedily, their kisses filled with hunger. Emmett quickly lifted her off her feet, cradling her in his arms as he made his way to the upstairs of the stable where he resided. For a moment, he contemplated whether she would be opposed to the settings, but she didn't seem to protest either because she didn't really care or because she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings._

_Once they reach his sleeping area, she kicked off her shoes and he set her back down on her feet and once again their hands covetously begin pulling at their clothing. She tugs at his shabby peasant shirt as he tries to undo the seams on the sides of her elegant velvet dress. Once he loosened the ties on the side of her dress he wrapped his hands around her back to begin working on the seams there. Normally he wouldn't care and just tear away at the fabric, but he was almost positive that the dress cost more than his life; therefore he would take his time. _

_She on the other hand had no problems undressing him at the moment. As he worked on the back of her dress she brought her hands to the waist of his trousers, quickly un-tucking his shirt and heaving it over his head. Finding his place on her back again, he clutches the side of the dress and pulls it to loosen it just enough. From there he snakes his hands up to her shoulders and under the collar of the dress, tenderly he removes it over her shoulders and it cascades into a maroon pool at her feet until she is left in nothing but her undergarments. _

_They take a moment to gaze at each other. She runs her hand down his broad muscular chest while biting her lower lip. He has his hand on her creamy white neck, slowly trickling his fingers down to the top of her bosom. Steadily he brings his other hand to stomach inching its way up to her breasts. Once he reaches his intended goal, he cups both of her breasts firmly in his large hands causing the princess' head to fall back and let a sultry moan. Her reaction spurred him on as he unconsciously dipped his head to place open mouth kisses all over her half covered breasts._

_She had never felt anything like this. It was absolute bliss, it felt so good, and she never wanted him to stop kissing her bosom. She brushed her fingers through his hairs and then made her way down to his trousers. Pulling at the tie, it easily came undone. As she tucked her hands at the sides to pull his trousers down, he covered her hand with his to stop her. _

_She was about to ask him why he had stopped her when she noticed him removing his boots first. The princess decided it was a good idea to remove her undergarments as well. She reached down and pulled down her bottoms, stepping out of them quickly as she lifted her white under-dress over her head. By the time Emmett had finished removing his boots and trousers, the princess stood completely bare before him. He hadn't even realized she had finished stripping the remainder of her clothing, so when he came to, his jaw instantly dropped to the floor. His eyes roamed the full length of her body several times before settling back onto her beautiful blushing face._

"_Do you like what you see?" she asked nervously, attempting to sound seductive. _

_Emmett had not expected this from her, she was always so confident, so bold, that the nervousness in her voice took him by surprise. But he remembered that this was their first time, of course she would be nervous. This new shy princess fascinated him, everything about her fascinated him._

_He reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. "Beautiful," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. _

_Leaning down to kiss her, he once again lifted her off her feet and gently laid her down onto his makeshift bed made of hay and several blankets. Supporting most of his body weight on his elbows, he hovered over his princess while still kissing her with all the love in the world. _

_Little by little, he began kissing the side of her face, along the length of her neck to her collarbone, in between her perfect breasts down her beautifully sculpted stomach, around her hips and down her rich white legs. He worshipped every part of her heavenly body, not a single flaw; she was a goddess. He ran his hands up and down the span of her and she loved every moment of it. As he made his way back up, he gently spread her legs open and settled between them. _

_He continued kissing everywhere he could. The princess felt his need for her, his desire, which was currently pressing itself against her now heated, dripping center. He felt amazing and recalling Heidi's words, 'he was anything but small'. Of course she had nothing to compare it to, she had never been this intimate with a man and she briefly wondered if he had been with anyone else. If he had, she didn't want to know about it, he was here with her now, he belonged to her. _

_Feeling herself getting more worked up she slowly started bucking her hips upward enticing a pleasant groan from Emmett. He pulled back to gaze into her lust filled eyes. He wanted to give her one last chance to change her mind because once they continue there would be no going back._

"_Are you sure this is what you want, my princess," he searched her eyes. "It will hurt. I don't want to cause you any pain."_

_She nodded her head, "Oh, yes, Emmett. I want this with you. I want you to be the one."_

_There was no doubt in her voice, her eyes, and her heart. She really did want him. Taking one last look into her eyes he leaned in to kiss her, hoping that it will distract her enough from the emanate pain. _

_As his lips brushed lightly across hers he whispered, "I love you, Rosalie," and pushed forward breaking through her barrier quickly. She screamed into his mouth and then quickly pulled away to gasp for air. Tears were trickling down the side of her eyes, her face scrunched up in mild pain._

"_I'm sorry, my love," Emmett whispered as he kissed the tears away. "I'm so sorry."_

"_It's … it's al-alright," she said trying to calm her breathing. "Just don't … don't m-move."_

_He remained painfully still knowing she needed to adjust to his rather large manhood. She felt so good wrapped around him. She was so tight, so warm, that it took his entire strength not to move. _

_After what felt like ages, she slowly moved her hips encouraging him to continue. He pulled back and slowly pushed back in. He continued on like this for a gracious amount of time. Eventually, she had become accustomed to him and began meeting his slow thrusts. She would let out low, quite moans every time. And as he promised, he whispered words of love against her lips, ears, and throat. _

_She began to feel a buildup in her center and encouraged him to quicken his pace with her hips. "Em-Emmett … faster. Please … fa-faster," she breathed heavily, her moans becoming louder and ragged. _

_He picked up the pace, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly as he felt his own release approaching. She wrapped her legs around him while her nails scratched painfully down his back, but he was beyond feeling the pain, he felt only bliss. _

_Faster and harder he went until she was screaming his name in pure and utter ecstasy. She tightened around him causing to fall over the edge, planting his seed deep within her womb. "I love you," he said over and over as continued to lightly thrust into her. _

"_I-I love you, Emmett," she said breathlessly. _

_He finally halted his movements and collapsed on top of her. She held him tightly for a long while as they lay there wholly content. Unable to keep his weight off her any longer, he rolled over to lie on his back and brought her to his side. He wrapped his arm around her as she spread her arm across his chest. There was a comfortable silence between them this time; they didn't need to say anything at the moment. They just lie there, running lazy circles across each other's skin and placed delicate kisses on one another. They kept this up for as long as they could, but soon it was time for her to leave. They knew if they didn't her father would surely send someone out to look for her._

_They eventually got up and dressed and headed back down, out into the real world, but before they parted they shared one last kiss._

"_Will I see you tomorrow?" Emmett asked enthusiastically._

"_Yes," she giggled against his lips._

"_Promise?" He asked with a smile on his face._

"_Yes," she kissed him._

"_I'll be counting the seconds," he deepened the kiss._

_Before long she was making her way back to the palace with a triumphant smile across her face._

Their rendezvous continued on for several weeks. Their 'riding lessons' continued, but they no longer involved horses. They began to meet more frequently and becoming more and more reckless. Eventually, the king noticed his daughter was still taking riding lessons, after months of practice. He decided he would take time to sit in on one her lessons, to see why she needed them constantly. Surely she couldn't be that bad.

As he made his way to the field, he noticed that no one was on there. He figured that maybe her lesson was over with, so he made his way to the stables to see if she would want to ride out with him. Spend some quality father/daughter time because he feels like he leaves her alone all of the time. She must be lonely, no wonder she spends her time with horses.

He walked into the stables and looked around for his daughter, but saw no one. As he turned to leave he heard the distinct giggle of a young lady. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but waited to hear it again. Sure enough a second later, he heard it again this time accompanied by a male laugh. It was coming from up above the stable. The giggling continued, then he heard her speak, "Emmett, stop," she continued to laugh. "Please … can't breathe!"

That sounded like his daughter. It couldn't be.

"Come on, Rosie," the man said. "Don't spoil my fun."

No. The king hurried up the stairs and as he reached the top he looked around frantically. Finally his eyes landed upon a most horrifying sight, his precious daughter's naked body wrapped in a blanket while an equally naked man hovered over her, his hands all over her exposed flesh. The king's fists clenched at his side as he felt the rage beginning to take over.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted.

Emmett and Rosalie quickly jumped up into a sitting position.

"Father!" the princess exclaimed as she held the blanket over her naked body.

"Your highness," Emmett said nervously. He quickly kicked his legs off the bed, pulling his trousers hastily. "This ... this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, it isn't, is it?" The king said furiously. "Because what it looks like to me is that _you_ have seduced my innocent daughter into your bed."

"No father," Rosalie tried to defend him. "It's not like—"

"Quite," he silenced her. "Get up and get dressed."

"Please father," she tried again, but the king wouldn't have it.

"I said be quite," he shouted. "I shall deal with you later."

He turned his murderous gaze back upon Emmett. "You," he spat. "You have committed an act of treason. You have stolen my daughter's virtue and for that you _will_ pay the ultimate price."

"No, please father," Rosalie cried out. "I love him father."

"I will hear no such thing and if you speak out of term one more time, you will be joining him," he shouted.

The princess was about to plead once more before Emmett spoke up.

"Don't Rosie," he pleaded with her. "I don't care what happens to me. I just want you to be safe."

Again she was about to protest before he stopped her. "Please, please, do it for me?"

They stared at one another for a long moment before she silently nodded.

"Now get dressed," her father ordered.

Quickly Rosalie pulled her dress over the blankets that covered her body and then pulled the blanket out from under her dress. Not soon after she was dressed her father grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her down the stairs followed closely behind by Emmett.

Once they stepped outside the king yelled at the top of his lungs, "Guards."

Almost immediately three guards appeared by the kings side. "Arrest that man," he ordered.

They moved automatically and roughly grabbed Emmett by his elbows. "What should we do with him, my lord?" One of the guards asked.

The king continued to glare at Emmett and after a second of contemplating his punishment he said in a vicious tone, "Let the _arena_ decide his fate."

"No," Rosalie shouted helplessly, tears falling like waterfalls down her face.

"Take him away," he barked. The guards did as instructed and dragged Emmett away as the king dragged his daughter back to the palace.

Two days had passed since the love of her life had been taken away. Two days he has spent in a dark dingy cell awaiting his time in the arena.

The arena.

It was the king's barbaric form of justice, he let fate decide whether a man was innocent of the crime he was accused of or whether he was guilty. In the arena, the accused man stood in front of two doors which were his only means of escape. Behind one door stood a damsel that was hand-picked by the king, if the man chose that door he would be found innocent of all charges, but that also meant that he would have to marry the damsel on the spot. Or he could choose the second door, where behind it awaited a ferocious bear ready to tear the man limb from limb, thus proving the man guilty. No one but the king and two other guards knew what lay behind each door. This is the justice that awaited the poor stable boy. In one days time he would step into the arena and would have to choose his own fate, though he knew very well that his princess was his fate. Thus, she would be the one deciding his.

On the day of the trial, people from all over the kingdom gathered in the arena awaiting the day's entertainment. The arena had become an event for many; no one ever missed a day at the arena. It never lost its thrill because they never knew what to expect, they would either be attending a wedding in which everyone drank and celebrated or lay spectacle to a gruesome and violent death in which case … well, everyone drank and celebrated.

The princess never gave much mind to the arena; it was something she cared not for. But now her love was going to be judged, she needed to help him in some way and the only way she could do so at the moment was find out what lay behind each door.

Because no one but she, her father and Emmett knew the real reason why Emmett was being tried, it was easy for her to coerce one of the two guards into telling her where the damsel stood and where the bear awaited.

But she found out more than she had bargained for. The girl, the damsel that her father had handpicked was none other than Heidi.

The princess was filled with a blind deadly rage, her hands shook violently, her jaw locked tightly that she felt her teeth about to shatter.

_Her_.

The princess dropped to her knees after they gave out.

_Her!_

She could not, would not give her Emmett, her stable boy to _her_. But she couldn't watch him die either. She brought her shaking hands up to her chest grabbing firmly at her throbbing heart.

He was hers. He _belonged _to her. If she pointed to the door that held _her_ behind it, he would live and be married to another woman, a woman that she despised more than anyone in the world, even more than her father. Or lose him completely, sentence him to death. At least he wouldn't be with _her_.

Why? Why did it have to be _her_?

If she let him decide, he could picked her door, they would be married right in front of her and then they would be off to live in the country where they would be given a small piece of land to farm and raise their kids. She would never see him again, but he'd still be alive.

Or watch him being torn limb from limb. Could she stand to watch that?

Slowly she began to make her way to the balcony of the arena where her father sat eagerly awaiting Emmett's judgment. The crowds were overcome with excitement as well, people laughing and cheering. Women and men gossiping about their everyday lives and what they hope to see happen today. Many of course, wanted to see a gruesome mauling, those request mostly came from the men and the younger children. This only made the princess sick to her stomach and immediately threw up her morning breakfast over the sides of the balcony.

Her father merely looked at her and set his sights back down to the arena. She wiped her mouth and quickly made her way to her seat as the crowd started to settle down. All too soon, her father rose from his chair to address his subjects.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, thank you very much for you attendance on the glorious day," she felt her insides squirm again at his enthusiasm. "And for your entertainment, I give you … Judgment Day!" he shouted. "Bring out the accused."

Immediately the crowd erupted into loud cheers and jeers as Emmett was led out into the middle of the arena. Her heart was thumping frantically as she saw her love being led to his doom. The crowd settled down again as the drums rolled deafeningly. She felt her heart about to implode as he faced their balcony.

"You," my father roared, "have been accused of treason. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty, your majesty," Emmett said miserably knowing all too well that it didn't matter what he said. No one escapes the judgment of the arena.

Loud 'boos' escaped the crowd when Emmett gave his plea. The king smiled menacingly at him before extending his hands out to quite the insatiable crowd.

"We shall see," the king said in a malicious voice.

The crowd once again erupted into loud excitement as the drums once again rolled.

Emmett paid no mind to the crowd, to the drums, or to the king, his eyes were only on his princess. He knew that whatever happened, this would be the last time he would ever see her again. He felt his heart begin to cave.

In this moment, he would find out whether his love really loved him. Yes, she was ruthless, tenacious, merciless on the outside, but on the inside she was a loving, compassionate, ambitious person.

There were no tears in her eyes, just acceptance.

"Choose," roared the king.

Emmett glanced at him briefly before setting his eyes back on his love. They were two star-crossed lovers from the very beginning. A princess and a peasant, a goddess and a mortal, an angel and a mere human, never meant to be.

He nodded at her letting her know that he accepts whatever fate she bestows upon him.

She closes her eyes momentarily as she takes one excruciating breath before opening her eyes to look into her stable boy's eyes one …last …time.

Very discretely she lifts her hand up just above her chest and points to one of the doors.

His face falls as he takes one final look upon his love. Taking one final breath he closes his eyes and turns to the door that she indicated.

He opens his eyes as the door opens to reveal …

The damsel or the bear?

* * *

**A/N: Mua ha ha haaa!!! **

**Ok before you get your panties into a twist let me explain a few things first. :D**

**If you haven't already guessed it, this is loosely based on a short story I read way back when called 'The Lady or the Tiger?' (With added details about their relationship) and it ends just like that. You never find out what comes out of the door he chooses. It pissed the shit out of me; believe me I know how you feel! The author leaves it up to the reader to decide. Which I sort of intend for you guys to do.**

**However, I am not going to be **_**as**_** cruel, I will give you an ending, two in fact, one where she points to the damsel, the other the bear. See the effects of either outcome, then you can review as to which one you think is most likely what Rosalie would do. I haven't finished writing them yet, but I am working on them, so add this story to your **_**STORY ALERT**_** if you are interested. They should be done by next week (hopefully). They aren't going to be long chapters, probably only 500 words at most, maybe. How much could I possibly write about a man being mauled by a bear? Oops! Did I just give something away? Maybe, maybe not. XD**

**Oh and for a better look at Rosalie's dress (because I am terrible at describing clothing), there is a link on my page so you would get a better image. If you've ever seen Ever After, it's the dress Danielle wears to Henry's secret place. :D  
**


	2. The Bear

**Okay, I know I said I would have this sooner. But, with finals and with moving back from Alaska to New York, you know the deal. So without further ado …**

**The Bear**

**(The Right Door)**

**RPOV**

Without a second of hesitation, he walked over to the door I had pointed to after giving me one final look of adoration and of farewell. As he turned to face the destiny I had bestowed upon him, I immediately regretted it. Emmett stood in front the right door and quickly opened it. The ferocious bear came charging out and headed straight for him, but he did not move. Any other person would have run, but he just stood there.

The crowd roared with enthusiasm as the bear pounced on him. The beast clawed at his stomach and he hollered in pain. He fell back onto the ground, instinctively placing his arms in front of his face right as the bear was about to sink its teeth into his beautiful face, instead its teeth drew into his arm causing him to scream out in agony.

Emmett miraculously managed to get both of his legs under the bear and with all the strength he had, kicked the beast off him. The crowd cheered once again as he began to crawl away from the bear. He got up swiftly as he clutched his injured left arm to his wounded stomach with his right hand. He had only taken a few steps before he looked back up at the balcony to look me straight in the eyes.

I had been on the edge of my seat the entire time, clutching my aching heart. What I had expected to see in his eyes, the pain, the heartache, the betrayal, and absolute hatred was surprisingly nowhere to be seen, instead what I saw was forgiveness, understanding, relief, and above it all … love. For one instantaneous moment, we looked into each other's eyes and in that moment, I understood what it meant to love someone unconditionally.

What have I done?

I saw the bear stand directly behind, thus breaking our connection.

"Emmett, look out!" I yelled as I tried to fruitlessly reach for him.

The insatiable mob roared in enjoyment as the bear descended upon him, making me sick to my stomach once again. The feeling only increased when I turned to look upon my father, his eerie smile plastered triumphantly across his face. He had won.

The bear once again had Emmett on the ground and bit down on into his shoulder as it clawed at his leg. Emmett once again screamed, but slowly his cries of pain were subsiding just as the roar of the masses increased. I had to do something.

Oh God, what have I done?

Time was running out, time had already run out. I had told him hundreds of times that I had loved him and I truly did mean it, but I couldn't stand seeing him in the arms of another woman, especially one that I detested. My own selfish needs had ended the life of perhaps one of the noblest, pure-hearted souls in the world. It should be me down there, not him, not an angel.

I do not deserve to live. I cannot live with what I have done. If a thousand years of burning in hell is what awaits me when I die, then so be it, I will accept my punishment. I will die with my love; hopefully I will at least be given a chance to hold him on last time at the crossroads, so I can tell him that I love him.

I turn to my father; he still has that victorious smile across his face. He senses me staring at me and turns to look at me, his smile never wavering. I stand up taking one final look at the crowd, then down at my dying love, still being mauled by the beast, then back at my father. He notices my resolve and that smile finally fades.

"Rosalie?" he says.

I take a deep breath and sigh, "Good-bye, father."

Quickly I run up to one the guards to my right; I yanked his spear from his grip and lunged off the balcony, landing in the arena.

"Rosalie!" I heard my father yell. I heard fear in his voice for the first time in my entire life.

I ran as fast I could toward the bear with spear in hand. With both hands around the weapon, I thrust it into the bears back twice before it managed to turn around and snapped the spear in half the knife end was lodged in his body. The now irritated bear roared from the pain and dragged its claws into my chest. I fell to the ground grabbing my chest, crying out in excruciating pain. With all the strength I had left, I turned onto my stomach and tried to crawl my way toward my love, who lay bloody and motionless on the ground.

I still held onto the end of the broken spear as I heard the bear panting behind me and right as it was about to pounce on me, I somehow managed to turn around and with the pointed end of the stick I still had, drove it into the bears neck. With one final roar the bear fell onto its side. And then … there was silence. I could not hear the crowd, or my father who all the while kept shouting at the guards to stop me. I turned onto my stomach again and started crawling back to my Emmett.

His face looked so at peace, so angelic, almost child-like. That was the only part of him that the bear hadn't mangled. I reached out to caress his face, tearing flooding out of my eyes.

"Ro- Rosie?" my angel whispered.

"I'm … here, my love." I laid my head on his bloody shoulder. My body felt cold, I needed his warmth.

"Pl-please forgive me," I feebly cried. "Please, I love you. I am so s-sorry for what I have … have done."

I felt his arm weakly wrap around me and his hand gently caress my arm.

"Rosie, I—" he coughed as blood sprouted out of his lips and he flinched in pain. "I love you," he continued. "I will al-always … love you. I wo-wou-would … never (_cough cough_) want to … to live without yo-you." He continued to wince in pain as he spoke.

My heart literally felt like it had been torn into pieces. I could vaguely hear voices approaching us; all I could really hear was the fading heartbeat in Emmett's chest. As my vision began to fade I spoke my last words.

"Until we meet again, my love," I whispered before I let the everlasting darkness consume me.

* * *

**A/N: I still suck at writing fight scenes of any kind, but I guess I can write a lot about a person being mauled. Anyways, this is the bear alternative ending. I will write the damsel ending as soon as I can. I already know what I'm going to write about, it's just a matter of writing it. Hahaha ... I'm just being lazy and for that I apologize.**

**And on a sadder note … I would like to give my condolences to the family and friends of Daddy's Little Cannibal. She was an amazing writer and she will be missed throughout the FF community. Rest in peace, DLC. : (**


End file.
